


Aquella Noche

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Inspire by a Dream, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: -Si me besas ahora, queras que sean dos besos y después tres hasta no poder detenernos, mejor mañana cuando el reloj sea nuestro enemigo sin remordimientos ni culpas de lo que pueda pasar.-Qué fuerte eres- se limitó a decir.Cada uno a un extremo de la gran cama, con las manos entrelazadas a petición tuya. Sería por tus nervios pero no te habías quitado la ropa del día no te cuestione tu decisión, esa camisa a cuadros...
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Aquella Noche

Todavía tengo el recuerdo de aquella noche tan extraña digo, uno cree que con los años teniendo tu alma gemela y contando con una vida en plenitud estas cosas no deberían ocurrir. No obstante ocurrieron y serán los años o la experiencia las que me han exigido volver mis pensamientos a eso “aquella noche”.  
La Expo Stark estaba presente una semana con los mejores avances científicos de todos los tiempos, pero también había un espacio reservado para las mentes jóvenes y talentosas ahí estabas tú metido en tu portátil estirando el cuello de tanto en tanto para ver a las personas pasar con esos ojos tan expresivos y sonrisas sutiles.  
Donde realmente exististe para mí fue al momento de presentar tu proyecto ¿Quién en su sano juicio utiliza referencias de Star Wars para hablar sobre campos gravitacionales?, bueno creo que solo los locos como tú y yo que vemos lo divertido de los productos comerciales. Los carros voladores primero aparecieron en un libro de ficción, para ahora hacerlo realidad.  
Tú te pusiste nervioso tus ojitos brillaron, alguien como Anthony Edward Stark nunca te había dirigido la palabra alguien dentro de los cánones de belleza e intelecto perfectamente acomodados, claro no puedo dejar de ser humilde todo momento. Pero a mí me parecía encantador tu piel ligeramente bronceada, tus labios delgados, tú cabello rebelde y repetiré cuanto sea necesario tus ojos de bambi enamorado marrones como los míos pero más brillantes.  
A pesar de las pocas charlas hicimos “Clic”, esto no se debió a la falta de plática, basta y sobraba. A pesar de que quisieras saber cosas sobre mí, eras tú el que no paraba de hablar. Ese hilo de vos y esas maneras, esa risa fina muy a la europea. Yo era el organizador de evento y se me requería en todas partes y por otro lado no era a la única persona que le tenías que exponer tu proyecto. Y aunque si sumamos toda la semana nuestras conversaciones no duraron más de tres horas, fueron las que más atesore ¿tú las atesoraste?  
Aquella noche la última del Expo Stark te había dado mi número telefónico para poder vernos, había mandado a pedir al hotel un cuarto especial para los dos una Queen size, primero llegaste tú. Yo con unas copas encima por haber estado con los demás organizadores. En todo momento pensé en Steve, y que probablemente estaría en alguna de sus misiones, pensé que probablemente lo que haría estuviese mal, yo llevo 15 años con la misma pareja la cual a pesar de mis defectos siempre me acepto.  
Por haber sido mi primera relación de esta naturaleza como caballo salvaje me tuvo que domesticar en esto del amor unitario, en la sinceridad y la lealtad en todo momento, un mundo nuevo se me abrió para mí con la llegada del amor. Y mucho de lo que soy ahora se lo debo a Steve. Y no obstante estaba ahí en aquella habitación contigo ¿Qué carajos me hiciste?, me había mandado un mensaje de que había llegado primero, pensé que sería una desconsideración abrir la puerta de golpe por lo que envié un mensaje.  
“¿Es la última puerta del pasillo?”  
“Si, es la última puerta del pasillo”  
Puse una imagen de entrecerrar los ojos “Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba”  
“¿Entonces?”  
“Abre la puerta mocoso”  
Y con una risa nerviosa me diste el paso. Platicamos de todo y de nada cada uno del extremo de la cama y no sé tú, yo creo que si esa cama era muy pequeña para los dos. De a poco te estabas tambaleando muy lindo tú, te ofrecí mi regazo lo aceptaste gustoso, hecho un ovillo te aprecie mejor, me dabas ternura en aquella pose y tus cabellos grasosos por la laca no me importaron a veces Steve sufre el mismo problema.  
Entre las pláticas cambiabas de posición  
Ahí estaba nuevamente Steve en mi mente, pensaba en él sin pensarlo ¿me explico?, tu sentido de la moral, de las referencias comerciales, tu concepción del mundo no eran tan diferentes como las de mi Capi-paleta y llegue a una nueva idea, de que el engaño no se busca. ¿15 años y nadie me había hecho sentir lo que tú? Y sabía perfectamente que una vez que esto se acabara iría a los brazos de mi Capitán a contarle lo sucedido no importara la hora o que estuviera peleando con Craneo Rojo.  
La plática llegó hasta las dos de la mañana por mi culpa, entre pláticas familiares, la forma en la que habíamos llegado a amar la ciencia y el hecho de que a ti todo se te haya hecho tan difícil y a mi tan fácil. Lo que acabo con eso fui yo con mi bocota de meter a Steve en todas las conversaciones:  
-¿Por qué yo?- me dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi vientre.  
-¿En verdad quieres saber?- el asintió- me recuerdas mucho a Rogers.  
Una risa lastimosa salió de sus labios, no podía mentirle y sobre todo no podía mentirme.  
-tu eres un anciano y sin embargo heme aquí.  
-Soy Tony Stark, todo mundo quisiera estar en el lugar en el que estás tú.  
Ahora que lo veo yo soy la que debería haber dicho ese “heme aquí”, las aves de rapiña revolotean por doquier esperando a que Steve caiga, lo veo en Brucie mi amigo del alma que desde pequeños espera una oportunidad, lo veo en Strange, en Quill, en Pepper, la lista puede seguir y seguir. Soy un hombre bastante cotizado un hombre que atención nunca le ha faltado. Personas como Steve, como tú o como yo no hay, esas personas que pueden mover montañas aquellos seres que cautivan, uno debe valorarse y tú por ser pequeño no lo sabes aun pero llevas un gran futuro en tus hombros.  
-¿Entonces?- insistía Peter.  
-Me recuerdas a Steve.  
De ahí entonces comenzó a pedir que nos durmiéramos me causó ternura y ganas de protegerte fue que apagaras la luz como todo un caballerito. Te acercaste a mí con ganas de besarme pero no te deje:  
-Si me besas ahora, queras que sean dos besos y después tres hasta no poder detenernos, mejor mañana cuando el reloj sea nuestro enemigo sin remordimientos ni culpas de lo que pueda pasar.  
-Qué fuerte eres- se limitó a decir.  
Cada uno a un extremo de la gran cama, con las manos entrelazadas a petición tuya. Sería por tus nervios pero no te habías quitado la ropa del día no te cuestione tu decisión, esa camisa a cuadros azul sacada de algún rancho perdido en Small Ville y el pantalón de pana, el chiste se contaba solo. Yo traía pantalonera y la polera blanca, la elegancia y la comodidad nunca han estado peleadas. De pronto entrelazaste tu mano con la mía y aunque de extremo a las manos nos unían. Tan maduro para su edad porque se le había obligado a crecer, y tan pequeño era cuando recordaba que tenía 16 años.  
Yo casi no pude dormir, aquellos ojos de cafetales me habían dado insomnio o si dormí fue muy poco. Lo que determinó todo fue la estúpida alarma y después los mensajes de Pepper de a poco cuando veía que no había respuesta se había rendido, para aquel entonces ya estabamos algo despiertos.  
De la nada se nos ocurrió acurrucarnos juntos. Nos abrazamos por largo rato en diferentes posiciones a veces tus cabeza en mi pecho o a la inversa de repente susurraste como por miedo a que alguien nos descubriera.  
-¿En qué piensas?- nuevamente tus ojitos brillaban en la penumbra del amanecer.  
¿No podía ser amable alguna vez?, la verdad no eso me ha creado enemigos y amigos valiosos. La verdad sale a la luz tarde o temprano cuando de emociones se habla por lo que del cielo lo mande de golpe a la tierra.  
-En cómo se lo diré a Steve.  
Sus ojitos de cafetales entristecieron más por su condición que por la mía, ignoro si hubo envidias guardadas o si los años o la experiencia afectarán y de todas maneras lo soltó- lamentablemente yo me tendré que callar.  
Mencionó algo de un tal Harry y que desde que descubrió su homosexualidad habían estado juntos. Me siguió abrazando a pesar de que constantemente le repetía la palabra “despertar” como si todo aquello fuera el final de un sueño hermoso o una terrible pesadilla. Y se aferraba a mí con más fuerza.  
A veces me querías besar pero no le dejaba desviaba mi cabeza o ponía mis pulgares entre sus labios y los míos viendo sus castaños cabellos caer gentilmente sobre su frente. Aspirando fuerte su fragancia muy parecida la de Steve, un ligero aroma a colonia el cual termina siendo opacado con el aroma del desodorante. Y aun lo sigo recordando, si cierro los ojos puedo recordar mejor tu aroma que la textura de tus labios delgados.  
Y si quizá el beso estuvo de más, fue innecesario pero este fue más por ti que por mí, ese beso lo he olvidado pero repito tu fragancia y tus ojos no.  
Nos mandamos un par de mensajes más hasta que comente que Steve me había reprendido con una semana sin sexo y donas hasta nuevo aviso. Y tú hubieses comentado que cambiarías de celular. Ahí caí en cuenta que no querías saber nada mas de mí y lo más sensato que pude hacer fue borrar tu número.  
Para mí fue una experiencia sobrenatural, cayendo en lo extraordinario no creí que a mi edad aún pudiera explorar mis emociones. ¿Y para ti que fui?  
De seguro tú trataras de olvidarme y tratar de vivir la vida como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero con el tiempo las mentiras salen a flote. No sé cómo sea ese tal Harry ¿Será igual a mí?, ¿Sera diferente?, ¿Sera tú musa cómo Steve lo fue para mí?, ¿Veras en sus ojos algo de mí? A veces no con palabras pero si con acciones, o con la mirada distinta o la sobre protección. Espero y algún día volvamos a vernos las caras fuera de los proyectos científicos. Sé que si por mi fuera te encontraría, pero no lo hare por respeto a tu decisión, suficiente martirio tienes con el secreto para cargar con esta amistad.  
He perdido un gran colega y amigo en el futuro, todo solo por aquella noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi.  
> Es el primer fic que subo a AO3. Estoy emocionada. Espero y les guste o les disguste. Acepto críticas, sugerencias, dudas o amenazas. Cualquier cosa, espero y sean felices.


End file.
